TDP: Total drama pokemon
by TitanWolf
Summary: after an accident Cody ends up in the world of pokemon. now he must try to find his way home. with the help of his pokemon he'll travel, fight, laugh, cry, and other things.
1. Misplaced

**TDP: Total Drama Pokemon**

**Chapter 1**

_i decided to try one of these, until i finish all my other stories are on hiatus_

_DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING_

Cody sat under a tree, playing his DS. This was the one day Chris gave them off and he decided to play one of his favorite video games, pokemon diamond. He had fell in love with the series when it first came out over ten years ago.

"Yes! New gym badge!" he shouted and jumped up to begin his victory dance, "Take that Roark!" he'd just gotten the game yesterday, his parents had it flown in a care package with his DS, "Cody the man!" as he began playing air guitar, a branch on the tree broke and hit him on the head. He fell flat on the ground knocked out. He awoke in a large field, he stood up slowly and looked around he couldn't see camp anywhere.

"Where am I?" he asked himself he noticed a red and white ball lying by his foot, he picked it up, "A pokeball that isn't possible" he pressed the button on the pokeball and watched as it opened. Several seconds later a large bull with three tails stood in front of him, "Tauros… now I know I'm dreaming" he stepped back from the large pokemon and started walking away, "See ya later, I'm gonna go wake up now".

Cody began walking away, he felt something wasn't right and looked behind him to see the Tauros was following him closely. He looked forward and began jogging, the pokemon behind him picked up the pace. Soon Cody was flat out running, he looked over his shoulder once again to see Tauros right behind him. He suddenly stopped and turned around, the large bull pokemon skidded in front of him.

"Your cool and all but I have to find a way home" he said, "And I can't have you following me", he leaned forward and looked the pokemon in the eye, "Got it?", Tauros stared at Cody before it's tongue went from Cody's chin up to his eyebrows, "Ew, that… was… wrong" he wiped the drool from his face and sat on the ground.

"Just great, I'm lost in a strange place with a creature that exists in video games" Cody said, moping, he watched as a flock of Starly flew by, than several Bidoof walked by in a line. He sat there for several minutes until it hit him, "I'm in a video game… or suffering a debilitating head injury, either way this is cool!" he shouted, leaping up suddenly an explosion knocked Cody, he looked to see a battle going on, he grabbed the pokeball and recalled Tauros before jogging over. He was surprised to see who it was.

"Gengar shadow ball!" Gwen shouted, the ghost pokemon charged up a dark ball of energy and released it at a Houndour, the blast connected and sent the dog pokemon flying backwards, it skidded across the ground and came to a stop, "Pokeball go!" the Goth tossed a pokeball, the Houndour disappeared inside, the ball shook three times before coming to a stop, Gwen cheered and ran to grab the ball. Cody watched her celebrate before walking over.

"Hey Gwen, how'd you get here?" he asked, she stopped and looked at him funny.

"Do I know you?" she asked, Cody looked confused.

"It's me… Cody… we're on Total Drama Island together" Cody replied, she raised and eyebrow.

"Sorry no idea what that is or who you are" she said, before turning and walking away, "See ya… freak" she said, whispering the last word. Cody watched her go before following, trying to make sense of the situation.

END CHAPTER 1

_if you have any suggestions that would be cool_

**READ and REVIEW**


	2. Old Friends New Friends

**Chapter 2**

_**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**_

Cody walked several feet behind Gwen, not because of the view… well that and he was trying to understand. How could she be here and also not remember him or TDI. He decided to drop that and try to make the best of the situation.

"Hey do you mind if I travel with you?" he asked, jogging up beside her, flashing his cocky grin, she rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Okay, it gets boring just walking by myself" she replied, extending her hand, "I'm Gwen", he shook her hand.

"Cody, where are you headed?" he asked.

"Oreburgh to get my first badge" she said, placing her hand on the pokeballs hooked to her belt, "And these will help make that possible", she looked to see only one pokeball on Cody's belt, "You don't have any pokeballs?"

"No just one pokemon" he replied, looking down ashamed. Gwen took several and handed them to him.

"Here, I have more" she said.

"Thanks, now all I need is to-" he was interrupted by a loud roar, they looked to see an Ursaring chasing an Eevee, the tiny pokemon dodged a swipe from the enraged bear and continued it's frantic escape. The Ursaring fired a hyper beam that collided with the ground behind the Eevee's back legs, launching the tiny pokemon up in the air with a hail of rocks and dirt, it slid across the ground and lay motionless. As the larger pokemon approached Cody sprung into action, "Tauros use takedown!" he shouted, tossing the pokeball.

Tauros charged forward and slammed into Ursaring's stomach, knocking it back. The bear pokemon roared again and slashed at Tauros several times. The bull pokemon staggered back before charging forward and slamming into Ursaring again. The bear pokemon fell to the ground this time and slowly climbed back to it's feet. Cody saw an opening and tossed a pokeball, the Ursaring disappeared inside, the ball shook three times before coming to rest.

"Alright! Now lets see to the Eevee" Cody said, walking over, he knelt down and looked at the tiny pokemon. It opened it's eyes and tried to move, "Don't move, I'm gonna get you some help" he said, gently picking the tiny pokemon up and cradled it. Gwen grabbed the pokeball and carried over to Cody and hooked it on his belt for him, "We need to hurry, Tauros!" he shouted, the large pokemon came over and knelt down so Cody and Gwen could climb up. He lightly kicked the bull pokemon, it started running flat out down the road. When they arrived at the pokemon center, Cody jumped off before Tauros had stopped. He ran inside and up to the counter.

"Hey watch it!" a voice shouted, Cody didn't stop and kept running for the counter. Nurse Joy looked shocked as Cody held out the tiny pokemon to her.

"Help" he said, he handed her the Eevee, "Please help".

"Chancey, take this pokemon to recovery room 3" she said, the pink pokemon nodded and carried Eevee back to where Cody couldn't see, the nurse turned back to him and slapped him across the face, "It's people like you that give trainers a bad name, how could you battle a pokemon until it's like that! Go sit over there until I call you!" she ordered and pointed to a couch. He nodded solemnly and went to sit down. He wasn't there for long until Gwen joined him.

"Hey short stuff!" a familiar voice shouted, he looked up to see Leshawna angrily walking over, "What's the big idea knocking me down?" she grabbed him by the collar and jerked him up, his feet dangled off the floor, "Well?"

"The… pokemon… hurt… needed… help" he choked out from the lack of air, the large girl locked shocked and dropped him, he coughed and rubbed his throat, "Yeah… an Eevee was hurt by an Ursaring, so we brought it in, sorry if I knocked you down".

"It's alright I understand" she replied and patted his shoulder, "Sorry… about that" Cody waved it off. They were interrupted by Nurse Joy.

"Your pokemon is fully healed" she said, placing the Eevee on the counter as Cody approached. She handed it to him, along with a hard glare, "Have a nice day" she said, her voice full of spite, before Cody could reply she turned to help someone else. They walked outside and Cody set the Eevee on the ground.

"Go on your free" he said, the tiny pokemon sat and stared up at him, "Go on… lets walk away maybe that'll work", they started walking away, Cody looked over his shoulder to see Eevee still sitting there, watching him, "That's a weird pokemon" he said.

"Maybe, lets keep going" Gwen said, patting him on the back, "You did good today Cody". Leshawna also patted him on the back.

"Good job short stuff" she said, as they were walking they heard a cry behind them.

"Vee!" they turned to see Eevee chasing after them, "Vee!", it stopped behind them and stared up at Cody. He looked at the two girls, they shrugged their shoulders.

"Do you wanna come with me?" he asked, Eevee nodded and leaped up into his arms, "I'll take that as a yes".

That night they camped beside a river, Leshawna was cooking stew over the fire. Gwen was drawing in her sketchbook, Cody was lying on his back watching the stars, Eevee curled up in a ball on his chest asleep. He thought about how this happened, how was he here, how could the others not remember him or the island. His train of thought was interrupted by Leshawna.

"Stews ready" she said, "Let out your pokemon, I made more than enough". Gwen tossed three pokeballs, Gengar, Houndour and a Piplup came out. Leshawna tossed two, a Turtwig and Staravia appeared. Cody sat up and placed Eevee on the ground and tossed his two pokeballs, Leshawna was shocked to see Tauros and Ursaring, Eevee was shocked to see just Ursaring. The tiny pokemon bristled and backed away slowly. The large bear pokemon paid no mind and waited for Cody to hand him some stew.

"Eevee it's okay, he's a friend" Cody said, picking Eevee up and holding the tiny pokemon up to Ursaring, "See" the larger pokemon sniffed at Eevee before turning back to it's own bowl of stew. He placed the Eevee back on the ground and commenced to eating his stew.

"So Leshawna, where are you headed?" Gwen asked.

"Jubilife City, I'm gonna be on TV" she replied, stars in her eyes, "I can't wait, where you two love birds headed?" Gwen coughed as Cody spit out a long stream of stew.

"We're not together!" Gwen exclaimed, Cody nodded sadly.

"We're headed to Oreburgh to get our first badges" Cody said. They were interrupted by a large explosion from down the road, "What was that?!"

"I don't know, lets go find out!" Leshawna shouted, they recalled their pokemon and jogged up the road until they could see several people, to Cody it looked like Trent and DJ battling Duncan and Courtney, who were wearing Team Galactic uniforms.

"Chimchar use ember!" Trent ordered, the monkey pokemon shot a burst of fire from it's mouth.

"Alakazam use Psychic!" Courtney ordered, a pokemon holding two spoons started to glow, the ember stopped inches from it and a Machop. It waved it's hand and the ember shot back in the other direction.

"Buizel use watergun!" DJ ordered, a weasel pokemon shot a stream of water from it's mouth that extinguished the ember. Duncan saw Cody and the other approach and recalled his Machop, Courtney did the same with Alakazam.

"This isn't over Team Galactic will get your pokemon!" she shouted as they dashed off into the darkness. Cody and the others approached as Trent and DJ recalled their pokemon.

"What was that about?" Leshawna asked.

"They said they wanted our pokemon" Trent said, smiling at Gwen, causing her to blush.

'Some things will never change' he thought, glumly

END CHAPTER 2

_chapter 3 will be up after i get 6 reviews or more_

**READ and Review **


	3. DJ Battles

**Chapter 3**

**_DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING_**

After the Team Galactic episode the next morning Cody and the others moved on down the road. DJ and Cody talked about what pokemon they had. DJ told Cody about his pokemon, one he had that he didn't want anyone else to know about. So at noon he and Cody walked off to be alone.

"Okay are you ready?" Cody asked, seeing DJ nervous, "Look you don't have to do this".

"No I have to" he replied and pulled a pokeball from his belt, "Come out Smoochum!", seconds later a tiny pink pokemon stood at DJ's feet. It was comical in appearance, with it's blond hair, big eyes and lips. Cody fought back the urge to laugh when the larger boy picked up the tiny pokemon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why… do you have a Smoochum?" Cody asked, already knowing the big guy loved small cute things, "I mean a big guy like you with… that" Cody joked, DJ laughed also.

"Yeah it is kinda funny when you think about it" he replied, hugging the pokemon to himself, "And she's just so cute, wanna hold her?" DJ held out the pokemon for Cody, as he reached for it they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Cody shouted.

"It came from over there!" DJ exclaimed and pointed, the two boy ran off in the direction of the scream. They came through the trees to see two girls dressed the same way, huddled together as a swarm of Beedrill flew around them, "Buizel use swift!" DJ tossed a pokeball, the weasel pokemon fired a barrage of stars they connected with the swarm, the angry bee pokemon turned their attention away from the girls to the boys, "Uh oh" DJ muttered.

"Ursaring use hyper beam!" Cody shouted, tossing his pokeball, the large bear fired at the swarm, knocking them all to the ground, "Now's a good opportunity DJ!" both boys tossed a pokeball and captured a Beedrill each.

"That makes five for me" DJ said.

"Four for me" Cody replied, as they we're talking the two girls stood up and walked over. Cody wasn't surprised to see it was Katie and Sadie, the two girls glomped both of the boys tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" they both said together quickly, after they finished Katie noticed the pokemon in DJ's arms.

"Oh my god Sadie look he has a Smoochum" Katie said, "I so totally want one".

"Okay here you can have her" DJ said, handing over the tiny pokemon and it's pokeball, Cody also expected this DJ always helped others, no matter the cost to him. The girl hugged the Smoochum tightly then turned to Sadie.

"I have to go show Noah!" she said, running off. Sadie watched her go then turned to Cody.

"Are you gonna give me one of your pokemon?" she asked, taking Cody by surprise.

"Uh… what pokemon do you want?" he asked, hoping she didn't say Tauros or Eevee.

"I wanted a Beedrill but you know how that turned out" she replied, he handed over the pokeball. She squealed and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, here" she handed him a pokeball, he looked at it… confused.

"Well here goes nothing" he said, he tossed the pokeball, it opened to reveal a Donphan, "Yes I always wanted one of these!" he exclaimed, kneeling down and hugging the pokemon. Soon Katie returned with Noah, who glared at them.

"Who did it?" he asked, "Who gave her this thing?", DJ raised his hand slowly. Noah pulled a pokeball and pointed at the large boy, "I challenge you to a battle".

"Okay your move Noah" DJ said, pulling a pokeball.

"Your mistake, go Arcanine!" he shouted, the pokeball opened to reveal a large canine.

"Go Onix!" DJ shouted, the large rock pokemon roared loudly, "Onix use screech!", Onix let out a loud roar causing the others present to cover their ears, DJ didn't flinch.

"Arcanine… use… flamethrower" Noah said, recovering from the screech, the large canine let loose with a large blast of flame that connected with Onix, the larger pokemon didn't move. Noah looked shocked.

"Onix use bind!" DJ shouted, the large rock pokemon wrapped up the fire pokemon, that was still using flamethrower and started squeezing it with it's tail. Arcanine let out a yelp of pain as it was squeezed. Noah watched helplessly as his pokemon suffered.

"Alright I give up!" he shouted, Onix released it's hold, dropping the fire pokemon to the ground. Noah stood rooted to the spot, while Katie and Sadie ran over to check on Arcanine. DJ recalled Onix and pulled something from his bag that Cody couldn't see.

"Here, this super potion will help" he said, handing it to Noah, the nerd took it and scowled before he tossed it back , hitting DJ in the face.

"I don't need your help!" Noah shouted, "This pokemon is useless if it can't beat a weakling like you!" Noah shouted, turning and walking away, tossing the pokeball to the ground. DJ watched him go before walking over and picking the pokeball up. He recalled Arcanine and placed the pokeball on his belt. Katie ran after Noah while Sadie stayed behind.

"Why did he call Smoochum that thing?" Cody asked, Sadie lowered her eyes.

"Noah doesn't like things that are weak" Sadie replied, "The only reason he travels with me is because of Katie", Cody patted her on the back. They watched as Katie walked back to them.

"Sadie it's time to-" she began but was cut off by Noah shouting.

"Leave her!" he shouted, "She'll only slow us down!" Katie cringed and slowly walked back. Sadie watched her go before she burst into tears. Several minutes later she finally stopped and stood up.

"Can… I… come with you?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah of course" Cody replied. The chubby girl smiled and followed them back to camp. Leshawna was the only one there.

"Trent decided to go on and Gwen went with him" she said, Cody sighed same old thing. After they had lunch the group of four continued onward to Oreburgh. They arrived half an hour later, Leshawna left to go to Jubilife City. While the remaining three walked to the gym. They entered the gym and walked to the battle ground. A figure stood on the other side.

"So you have come to challenge for the coal badge" the figure said, "Show me your strength or be crushed GOSH!"

"Lets do this" Cody said, "Go Tauros!"

"Go Geodude!" Harold shouted.

END CHAPTER 3

_Harold... a gym leader 'gasp'_

**READ****and REVIEW**


	4. Cody VS Harold

**Chapter 4**

**_DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING_**

"Tauros use takedown!" Cody shouted, the bull pokemon bellowed and charged forward. Harold stood with his arms crossed and smirked.

"Geodude, use magnitude" Harold said, the rock pokemon began slamming itself on the ground over and over again. It started to shake violently, causing Tauros to stumble and fall over. As it tried to stand Geodude slammed into it with a tackle. Cody watched as his pokemon skidded across the ground. It came to a stop and tried to stand, it collapsed halfway up.

"Tauros is unable to battle, Geodude is the winner!" the judge shouted. Cody recalled Tauros and looked at the pokeball.

"Tauros, you did good. Alright no more playing around!" Cody shouted, reaching for a pokeball he tossed it, "Go Ursaring!" the large bear pokemon roared and charged forward and began wildly slashing at Geodude, "Ursaring stop!" Cody shouted, the rampaging pokemon didn't respond and continued it's assault.

"Geodude use defense curl!" Harold shouted, Geodude withdrew into a ball. Ursaring started batting it around, it got up under the other pokemon and threw it up into the air before letting loose with a hyper beam. It connected with Geodude and slammed it into the ceiling. The pokemon fell to the ground, uncurled and passed out.

"Uh… Geodude is… unable to… continue-" the judge was interrupted by Ursaring roaring loudly, "Ursaringisthewinner!" he shouted, flinching away from the pokemon. Harold smirked.

"Time to kick it up a notch" Harold said, pushing his glasses up his nose and pulling a pokeball, "Onix go!" he shouted, the large rock pokemon roared. Ursaring roared back and charged forward, Onix slapped it away with it's tail. The bear pokemon was knocked back into the wall. Cody ran over and checked on his pokemon.

"Ursaring, are you okay?" he asked, the bear pokemon pushed him out of the way, and tried to climb shakily to his feet. As it limped back to the battlefield Cody jumped in front of it, "No if your not going to listen to me, your not battling!"

The bear pokemon looked Cody in the eye. He could see the tiny boy was serious, it struck close to home for the pokemon. It had lost it's mother at a young age and was forced to fend for itself. It had survived with no one else to care, now this boy was showing he cared. The bear pokemon nodded, causing Cody to smile that cocky grin of his, "Lets do it".

"Are you ready to continue?" Harold asked, tapping his foot, "I'm growing old over here GOSH".

"Yeah were ready" Cody replied, "Ursaring use body slam!". the bear pokemon roared and charged forward.

"This again? Onix use iron tail!" Harold shouted, the rock pokemon swung it's tail, Ursaring jumped up into the air, "What!", Ursaring came down and slammed onto Onix's face, stunning it momentarily.

"Ursaring use hyper beam!" Cody shouted, the smaller pokemon fired a beam into Onix's face, launching itself into the air, "Now body slam again!" Ursaring came down and hit the rock pokemon hard, smashing it's head into the ground, leaving a crater. The people gathered held their breath as the dust cleared to reveal Ursaring standing On the unconscious head of Onix.

"Onix is unable to battle, Ursaring is the winner!" the judge shouted, Cody and the others were taken back by Harold clapping.

"Congrats you're the first to beat Onix" Harold said recalling the pokemon, "But now be ready for my best pokemon, go Cranidos!"

A tiny blue dinosaur pokemon roared at Ursaring, who started to laugh at the other pokemon.

"Cranidos use headbutt!" Harold ordered, Ursaring was cut off from laughing as the other pokemon slammed into it's stomach. It clutched it's belly before falling backwards.

"Ursaring" Sadie mumbled.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, Cranidos is the winner!"

"One hit this is bad" DJ said, looking at Harold's pokemon, "Cody's gonna have to play it smart, Donphan is the right choice here. It's tougher than Eevee and more durable too". Cody recalled Ursaring and reached for a pokeball.

"Time to show me what you got" he mumbled, "Go Eevee, use Tackle!" the tiny dog pokemon charged forward, as Sadie's jaw dropped DJ smacked his forehead.

"Dodge and use headbutt!" Harold shouted, the dinosaur pokemon leaped to the side.

"Eevee dodge with quick attack!" Cody shouted, Eevee jumped back away from the headbutt and kept dodging as Cranidos continued it's assault on Eevee, "This is bad… think Cody… think… that's it Eevee jump and use swift!" the tiny pokemon leaped up to dodge the headbutt and fired a barrage of stars to the back of Cranidos' head, knocking it out.

"Cranidos is unable to battle the winner of the match is Cody!" the judge shouted, Cody leaped into the air with a shout, as Eevee ran back and leaped into the boy's arms. Harold smiled and adjusted his glasses before approaching.

"Cody congrats, I haven't had a battle like that in ages" Harold said, holding out his hand to reveal a coal badge, "You earned it".

"Thanks dude" Cody said, as DJ and Sadie ran over and hugged him.

"That was great!" DJ said.

"Yeah you really did it!" Sadie added, kissing him on the cheek.

"Cody" a voice said.

"Cody" it said again, starting to sound like Chris.

"Cody! Wake up dude!" Chris shouted, Cody sat up quickly and looked around to see he was in the medical tent. Also DJ, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, Trent, Duncan and Courtney were standing there.

"What happened, I had the most amazing dream" he said, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there".

"What about me?" Trent asked.

"No you weren't" Cody said, several of the campers left except for Harold and Noah.

"We noticed that you were playing pokemon diamond and wanted to know if you wanted to join our friends group?" Harold asked, elbowing Noah in the side.

"Yeah… that'd be keen" he said dryly, "Oh here's your DS. By the way we looked at your pokemon".

"Yeah and?".

"Well none of those are able to be caught from where you were in the game story" Harold said, "You catch those later in the game".

"My pokemon… what?" Cody replied, he opened his DS and looked at his pokemon, instead of his Piplup, Onix and Starly he had Tauros, Eevee, Donphan and Ursaring, "Weird I didn't have these when I got hit on the head". the other two nerds shrugged and left the tent. Cody looked at the tiny Eevee sprite and thought he saw it wink.

END

**READ and REVIEW**


End file.
